The Jedi's Last Hope
by Dragon God-King
Summary: The Galaxy is Darkening, the Chosen One must come forward and bring balance to the Force or everthing will be lost. But who is the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker or Nanao Uzumaki? FemNaru


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor Star Wars.

**A/N:** This story was inspired, but is in no way copying, _Naruto of the Force_ by One-Winged Angel, I hope that is alright with him/her.

**Naru The Chosen One**

A little girl lay crying in her room. No, she had not been hurt. Not in the physical sense anyways. She was hurt emotionally. No one loved her. No one cared about her.

Her name is Uzumaki Nanao, the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Like her mother, Nanao is a redheaded girl with violet eyes. She had her father's angular facial structure, however. She was also quite distinguishable by her highly malnourished body; the only thing keeping her alive was her sheer will to live, an astonishing feat from a four year old girl.

For as long as she could remember, Nanao was forced to live in this village, even if she escaped - and she had tried on a number of occasions despite not knowing where to go or how to survive in the wild – she would be captured by the villages ANBU. She hated it here, while it could be worse, no one had tried to hurt her physically after all, but the amount of animosity and hatred directed towards her had been doing enough damage to her psyche as is. At this point, Nanao no longer believed herself worthy of love.

The village had effectively broken the young girl, all in an attempt by Shimura Danzō to make the girl into a living weapon for the village. In his sick, twisted mind this was the only purpose a Jinchūriki served. So his plan was to break the girl, strong-arm the village councilors into outvoting the Hokage in everything he attempted to do to help the child, and send the girl to his secret training facilities. Unfortunately for Danzō, his plans would be go to ruin tonight.

Tonight, as Nanao cried herself to sleep, she subconsciously called out into the Force. While this was not unusual, as she often cried into the Force these days, this time there was someone on the planet that could change everything. Tonight an ancient and ageless Jedi Master was currently staying in Konoha.

Jedi Master Fay had been trying to calm the near endless wars here on the planet Nippon. But despite her skills in persuasion and diplomacy Fay's words fell on deaf ears. She had hoped that the village most aligned with Light side of the Force and least employed the Sith magic called jutsu would be willing to listen. While the Hokage was more then willing to agree, and he had theoretical power over the village, his power was really just that, theoretical. The power truly belonged to the council, who were wrapped around the middle finger of the man named Danzō.

As she lay in the bed she had rented for the night, Fay heard the cries of a hurt child. But unlike child cries coming three doors down which she could hear with her sensitive Sephi ears, these cries came from a child strong in the Force. How did Fay know this? Because the cries came _through _the Force. Wanting to see this child for herself, see if the youngling would be acceptable for Jedi training, Fay got out of bed and followed the crying to its source.

By the time Fay had gotten to the downtown district, the crying had stopped. Undoubtedly, the child's crying had worn him/her to slumber. But that was fine by Fay as she had locked onto the child's location and continued until, in minutes she had arrived at her target's door.

Along the way Fay had been appalled that this child had been forced to live in such disgusting decorum. The apartment was in severe need of repair, the creaking of the floorboard clearly needed to be replaced as termite damage had caused it to become dangerously unstable, there was loose wiring pulled out of the wall, and water stains on the walls and ceilings suggested pipe leakage, the list could go on and on. Clearly Fay would need to talk to the Hokage of at least ensuring proper child care.

Enter carefully through the unhinged door, Fay walked inside the apartment and passed the unsanitary kitchen and headed for the only other room, a small bedroom in the back. Inside the ageless Jedi Master found a small, malnourished redheaded girl, her hair matted to her face from tears and horribly worn and unclean clothing.

Seeing this girl's horrible state sparked Fay's anger, something she thought she had dealt with long ago. Fay vowed to take the girl away from here, even if the girl was voted to old for training by the Jedi High Council. Fay decided it was finally time to give up on Ibonihs, let them wage war until they destroyed themselves, anyone who did such things to children shouldn't be allowed to continue their existence. That night Fay left Ibonihs without speaking to the Hokage, her dark side influenced mind reasoning that giving the old man another chance that might destroy this girl's chance at leaving this horrible place was too dangerous a chance; the girl had a right to live without fear after all. In less than two hours after meeting the girl, Fay had taken the girl to her ship and had already jumped into hyperspace, their destination: Coruscant.

Nanao woke the next morning somehow expecting everything to be different from what she was used to. She didn't know why. Perhaps she was still thinking she was in that dream she was holding some sort of flaming sword and was saving entire villages from colossal monsters. But when she opened her eyes she did not see anything that she could recognize. Everything was so bright, and sterile. Nothing was as she left it. Naru got up feeling oddly restricted. She looked down and saw she was not wearing her usual battered up old tunic, instead she was wearing a plain off white kimono and matching hakama. She had also noticed that she had been thoroughly cleaned. Nanao blush as she realized that someone had to have stripped her down and washed her.

Nanao turned her head at the sound of a _whoosh_. At a doorway Nanao didn't notice before, she could see a beautiful young woman with long, light blonde hair and grey eyes. The older female also had strange markings on her left forehead and cheek. She wore tan kimono not unlike Nanao's own and a brown cloak over it.

Normally meeting a stranger, especially a smiling stranger like this woman, would put Nanao on edge. Smiling strangers had always meant trouble for her. But with this woman, Nanao felt a calm go through her unlike anything she had ever felt before. Like what she would expect being brought before a warm fire and wrapped in a nice blanket after standing outside on a cold winter's night.

The woman looked at Nanao with a smile, "You're awake! Good morning, youngling. How did you rest last night?" She spoke with low, quiet voice, and yet Nanao swore she would be able to hear her words even if they were loudest place in Konoha, a bar.

Nanao looked at the woman, "Did you dress me?" Naru may feel safe around this woman, but she had been expecting the villagers' to try something like this for sometime now. After all, she may be young, but her experiences had taught her never to trust anyone, not even the old Hokage, although he did try to help her he _always_ seemed to fail. Thus she stuck with her own questions, and would ignore any of this woman's questions.

Fay's smile turned sad as she felt the direction of the girl in her mood had changed into weariness and anxiety, Fay couldn't use the Force to make the girl accept her after all. She would have to win this girls approval first. "Yes, I am. I'm also the one who cleaned you up. But introductions should be first! I am Jedi Master Fay. And you are?"

The redhead didn't see any harm in answering this one, "Nanao Uzumaki."

"Good, now come, it's time to eat."

At the mention of free food Nanao was on her feet and followed Fay to the dining room area where there a dozen different with foods of different kinds that Nanao did not recognize. There were fruits of many different colors, meats of different sizes and shapes, and some sort of blue colored milk in pitchers. "Don't worry, nothing where is unhealthy, young Nanao." For some reason, Nanao's momentary fear of poison deflated instantly with that simple sentence.

Within moments Nanao dived right in, grabbing three of everything, quickly sitting down as she found eating standing up was a bit awkward, and devoured the food with gusto. Fay merely sat back grabbed herself her own plate of fruit and ate only to be companionable.

When Nanao was finished, she looked at Fay, "So, ano, where am I? I have never seen anything like this place before!" Fay waved at a window that Nanao didn't notice before, outside there was no village or even any roads or trees, instead it looked like night time, only it was everywhere. Instead of being in the sky, it was all around them, the blackness and tiny surrounded them completely.

"We're in space, young one. And we are on our way to a whole different world called Coruscant. But where we are and where is not important right now Nanao." This got the little four-year old redhead to look back at Fay. "Nanao, I have something very important to ask you, do you want to become a Jedi?"

"What's a Jedi?"

"A Jedi is a guardian. They protect peace and justice and freedom wherever they find oppression, tyranny, or misery."

While Nanao didn't understand everything that was going on, especially with Fay using big words, she did like the idea of being a protector. Then a thought struck, "Didn't you say you were a Jedi?"

"Yes."

"Will you teach me?"

"No. I'm no teacher Nanao, but even if the Jedi Council refuses you training, I know someone who will take you for training in the Jedi arts. You _will_ be a Jedi. I promise you!" Nanao smiled a little.

The pair had arrived at Coruscant three weeks, in that time Fay had been convinced by Nanao to train her. Fay relented, but only taught the younger girl basic meditation techniques, allowing the Force to flow through her; as well as how to speak the Basic language which her native Nippon didn't speak. Nanao picked up both at almost startling speeds, she could now speak Basic quite fluently and had calmed, at least to a degree, over her overenthusiastic nature.

Nanao was excited when Fay told her they had arrived; after all she had never been to another world before. She looked out of the viewport of the ship, below was a massive worldcity that Nanao would never have dreamed of, let alone imagined that she would get to see.

As soon as she got off the landing ramp, Nanao noticed something odd; it looked like a human woman, yet there were obvious signs she wasn't human. She had dark tan skin and a row of thorns that at a distance Nanao had mistaken for a tiara. "Welcome home, Fay. You have brought someone with you I see." The woman gave Fay a respectable bow, while she looked at Nanao with something like idle curiosity. This woman, like Fay and now Nanao herself, wore a simple robe and cloak combo, this one of a more brown shade than Fay's tan hue or Nanao's off white robe.

Fay smiled at the horned woman, "Yes Knight Dur. This is Nanao Uzumaki, whom I hope the council will approve for Jedi training." At this Knight Dur widened her eyes as she looked at Nanao. To the zabrak, this human girl looked like nothing spectacular, and yet Fay, who had never brought a child in for training, was going to ask the council to teach this child their ways of life, the way of the Force.

Standing in front of the council, Fay was finished in making her case for Nanao's training in the ways of the Force, "And despite years of psychological abuse at the hands of her own people, Nanao Uzumaki is as pure of heart as anyone of us has rarely seen. We _must_ take her for training." Fay held her breath, one of the most respected masters she may be, so much so that she could make demands of the Jedi High Council without immediate repercussions, but this was a dangerous thing to demand. The training of a child well over the traditional six months of age was highly irregular and came with great risks.

If the council refused to train Nanao after a demand from Fay, Fay herself would be expelled from the Jedi Order along with young Naru.

Mace Windu, the Master of the Order, sighed in exasperation. "Bring her before us, then!"

Fay bowed and went left to grab the girl.

Hours later, after Nanao had put through a number of aptitude tests by the Council, Fay and Naru stood before the twelve Jedi Masters to hear their final decision. Master Dooku started first, "The Force is strong in her."

"She is to be trained then!" Fay let loose all of her tense muscles, this was tiresome, Naru had _so_ much potential that Fay desperately to see the girl trained in the Jedi ways.

Eeth Koth answered, "Yes, I will be taking over her training until she is at the same level as the other younglings her age and then she will be integrated into a clan until her Padawan training."

Fay was faint from joy; she actually had to refrain from giving Nanao a hug right there. Public displays of affection would only convince the Council to repeal their decision.

"This decision was not made lightly. I expect you know this, Master Fay!" Fay looked at the masked Jedi Master, Plo Koon. Even the breathing mechanism he was forced to wear in an oxygen-filled atmosphere like Coruscant did not filter out his concern.

Even Piell next spoke, "As you yourself said, the girls past is shrouded in Darkness, and it will take time to erase that anger and fear from her soul…"

Yarael Poof continued where Master Piell left off, "But her potential is too great for us to ignore."

"As much as I disagree with this decision, but the others have a point. This girl needs guidance that will require us to set aside our most hallowed traditions." Fay was surprised to hear the traditionalist Oppo Rancisis make such an argument.

"Thank you, masters." Fay bowed to the twelve, and following her lead Naru did too.

As they began to leave the chambers to get Naru her own personal quarters, they heard Master Yoda speak out his prediction. "Powerful this girl is, in body, in mind. Most importantly in her soul. A great Jedi will she make."

Fay smiled as they duo left the Council chambers.


End file.
